1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impeller and a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A 03-018694, for example, has proposed an impeller in which a center of the radius of curvature of an air inlet-side portion of each blade is arranged on a forward side of the blade, and in which a center of the radius of curvature of a discharge-side portion of each blade is arranged on a rearward side of the blade.
It is difficult to increase an exit angle of each blade of the impeller as described above, and it may be difficult to achieve a sufficient improvement in air blowing efficiency of the impeller as described above.